Mai Nakahara
| Img = | Img_capt = | Img_size = | Landscape = | Background =solo_singer | Birth_name = | Alias = | Born = | Died = | Origin = Kitakyushu, Fukuoka, Japan | Instrument = | Voice_type = | Genre = | Occupation = Seiyū, Singer | Years_active = 2002 - Present | Label = Lantis | Agency = I'm Enterprise | Associated_acts = | URL = | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} is a seiyū. She is employed by I'm Enterprise. Some of her hobbies include cooking and watching movies, and she is skilled at kendo. She worked with seiyū Ai Shimizu in eight anime where most of the characters they voiced in together had close connections: DearS, Kage Kara Mamoru!, My-HiME, My-Otome, My-Otome Zwei, Please Twins!, Sola, Strawberry Panic! and also in the Lucky Star drama CD. Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime ;2002 *''Mirmo!'' (Kaede Minami) *''Seven of Seven'' (Nanasama) *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' (Sayoko Shiranagatani) ;2003 *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet'' (Rena Kunisaki) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (Maia Mizuki) *''Gankutsuou'' (Beppo/Peppo) *''Godannar'' (Anna Aoi) *''Gunparade Orchestra'' (Nami Koumi) *''Kaleido Star: New Wings'' (May Wong) *''Maburaho'' (Chihaya Yamase) *''Mouse'' (Hazuki Kakio) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (Skuld) *''Onegai Twins'' (Miina Miyafuji) *''Popotan'' (Asuka) *''Wandaba Style'' (Himawari Natsuwa) ;2004 *''DearS'' (Miu) *''Gravion, ''Gravion Zwei (Ena) *''Midori Days'' (Midori Kasugano) *''My-HiME'' (Mai Tokiha) ;2005 *''Amaenaideyo'' (Chitose Nanbu) *''Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru'' (Iku) *''Happy Seven'' (Kiku "Okiku" Sarasugawa) *''My-Otome'' (Mai Tokiha) ;2006 *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (Rena Ryugū) *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' (Yuna Konnyaku) *''Lovely Idol'' (Kotoha Kiryū) *''Magikano'' (Yoshikawa Maika) *''Strawberry Panic!'' (Nagisa Aoi) *''Tactical Roar'' (Nanaha Misaki) *''The Wallflower'' (Noi Kasahara) *''Utawarerumono'' (Yuzuha) ;2007 *''Clannad'' (Nagisa Furukawa) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' (Rena Ryugū) *''Idolmaster Xenoglossia'' (Ritsuko Akizuki) *''Kamichama Karin'' (Karin Hanazono) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS'' (Teana Lanster) *''Myself ; Yourself, (Asami Hoshino) *Sola'' (Aono Morimiya) ;2008 *''Blassreiter'' (Snow) *''Clannad After Story'' (Nagisa Furukawa) *''Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens'' (Shino Ōkōchi) *''Kyouran Kazoku Nikki'' (Chieri Sakurai) *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' (Kanaru Morimoto) *''Spice and Wolf'' (Nora Arendt) *''Vampire Knight'' (Maria Kurenai) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (Maria Kurenai) ;2009 *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Felli Loss) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'' (Rena Ryugū) *''Tears to Tiara'' (Morgan) *''Saki'' (Teru Miyanaga) *''Taishō Baseball Girls'' (Akiko Ogasawara) *''Sora Kake Girl'' (Aleida, Kagura Shishido) ;2010 *''Angel Beats!'' (Hatsune Otonashi) *''Durarara!!'' (Haruna Niekawa) *''Katanagatari'' (Nanami Yasuri) *''Fairy Tail'' (Juvia) *''Ladies versus Butlers!'' (Sernia Iori Flameheart) *''Otome Yōkai Zakuro'' (Zakuro) *''Seikon no Qwaser'' (Eva-Q) Video games *''11 Eyes CrossOver'' (Shione Azuma) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (Rena Ryugū) *''Clannad'' (Nagisa Furukawa) *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' (Prier) *''Rune Factory 3'' (Klurufa) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (Shahra the Ring Genie) *''Soul Nomad & the World Eaters'' (Tricia) *''Symphonic Rain'' (Arietta Fine, Tortinita Fine) *''Tales of Vesperia'' (Estellise) *''Tokimeki Memorial 4 Mobile'' (Kiho Inokura) *''Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone'' (Yggdra) *''Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future'' (Aegina, Luciana, Yggdra) Drama CDs *''Rakka Ryūsui'' (Akiho Hayama) *Drama CD Lucky Star (Tsukasa Hiiragi) *''S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!'' (Hiyoki Kozue) CDs Singles * 2004-11-03: "Romance" * 2005-03-02: "Etude" * 2006-02-08: "Futaribocchi / Monochrome" * 2007-05-23: "ANEMONE / Sazanami no Koe" (first ending theme of Kamichama Karin) * 2009-09-30: "Sweet Madrigal" * 2010-02-10: "My Starry Boy" (Ladies versus Butlers anime ending theme) Albums * 2004-02-04: Homework (mini album) * 2005-05-11: Mini Theater * 2006-09-27: Fantasia (mini album) * 2008-06-25: Metronome Egg * 2010-09-22: Suisei Script References External links * *Mai Nakahara at Lantis Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kitakyūshū ar:ماي ناكاهارا de:Mai Nakahara es:Mai Nakahara fr:Mai Nakahara ko:나카하라 마이 ja:中原麻衣 ru:Накахара, Маи tl:Mai Nakahara zh:中原麻衣